Langit Kedamaian
by Perempuan Pemburu Bintang
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah cerita dari dua orang anak yang mencari arti kedamaian. Shikamaru dan Chouji. AU. Friendship. RnR?


**Langit Kedamaian**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**: AU. Rated **K+**. OOC. Oneshot. Friendship.

**Characters: **Shikamaru and Chouji

_**Terinspirasi dari lagu D'Masiv – Damai**_

"_**Peace is not something you wish for; It's something you make, Something you do, Something you are, And something you give away.**__**" **_**(Robert Fulghum)**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu; saat raja siang dengan angkuh memamerkan kekuatannya pada bumi. Jelajah sinarnya siap menyengat kulit menuaikan amis keringat. Membuat orang-orang takut bermandikan peluh dan kulitnya semakin menghitam.

Namun tidak untuk dua anak lelaki yang asyik bercengkrama di atas atap sebuah rumah. Berbaring beralaskan genteng-genteng rapuh. Rumah sebuah panti asuhan, tempat tinggal mereka kini. Sembari memandangi langit yang membentang biru tanpa kapas putih yang berhamburan tak beraturan.

"Shika, mengapa kalau aku nonton televisi selalu saja ada hal menyeramkan? Apa kau tahu penyebabnya?"

"Hm? Maksudmu apa, Chouji?"

"Maksudku apa mereka sedang marah? Tapi apa yang menyebabkan mereka marah? Mengapa harus saling pukul dan pakai bom segala?"

"Oh, mana kutahu. Mereka tidak bilang mengapa mereka marah dan meledakkan bom. Mereka melakukannya diam-diam."

Kemudian senyap itu menyelimuti. Masing-masing dari mereka terjerembab dalam pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang kejadian kemarin. Kerusuhan di Ambon dan ledakkan bom di Solo.

Mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk melihat semua tragedi itu, namun apa boleh buat 'tanpa sengaja' mata suci mereka melihatnya. Dan pada akhirnya mereka digerayangi rasa penasaran dan juga kekhawatiran. Ternyata _rumah_ mereka tak seaman yang mereka kira…

"Hei, Shika. Boleh aku bilang sesuatu padamu?"

Kegundahan itu ingin ia utarakan pada sahabatnya Shika. Kegundahan yang telah lama ia pendam. Ia tak mau menutup tirainya berlama-lama.

"Apa? Bilang saja, Chouji."

"Kamu… Apa kamu sebal jika setiap hari Minggu aku ke Gereja?"

Shikamaru langsung duduk dari rebahannya. Nampak kaget dengan apa yang Chouji ucapkan. "Kok kamu bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

Alasan sebenarnya, 'Karena aku takut kita jadi bermusuhan. Aku takut kehilangan sahabat sekaligus saudara yang aku sayang'. Tapi Chouji menjawab. "Ha-Habisnya pagi-pagi aku nggak bisa berkebun bersamamu dan teman-teman lain…"

Shikamaru mematung, menatap mata hitam kecoklatan itu lekat-lekat. Lantas senyuman kecil mengembang dari bibir mungilnya.

"Kalau aku boleh balik bertanya. Apa kamu juga kesal jika setiap hari Jumat siang aku pergi ke Masjid? Itu jadwal kita membersihkan kamar setiap minggu, kan? Bahkan di waktu-waktu tertentu aku sering meninggalkanmu untuk ke Masjid."

"Eh?" Sekarang Chouji yang nampak kaget dengan pertanyaan Shikamaru.

Kegelisahan yang sama rupanya…

Tanpa sengaja mereka berucap berbarengan. "Ngg..."

Kemudian senyap sesaat.

"Kamu duluan, Chouji."

"Tidak. Kamu saja, Shika."

Shika kemudian menyenggol bahu Chouji. "Kamu lah."

Chouji pun mulai tertawa. "Aku yang nanya duluan. Kamu jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

Kemudian mereka malah tertawa bersama-sama.

"Kau tahu, Chouji. Aku sama sekali nggak berpikiran seperti itu. Percaya sama aku. Aku malah sedih banget pas kamu nggak ke Gereja karena aku nggak membangunkanmu. Waktu itu kau dan aku telat bangun," jelas Shikamaru.

Chouji terkesiap, ia baru tahu Shikamaru beranggapan seperti itu.

"Lalu kamu, Chouji?"

"Sama sepertimu, Shika. Aku nggak sebal jika kamu ke Masjid setiap hari Jumat dan waktu lainnya. Lagipula kau selalu membersihkan yang sudah menjadi tugasmu. Aku malah sempat jengkel ketika kau malas ke Masjid karena ingin bermain layangan di luar."

Kegundahan itu beralih ke satu kata lega.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Shika sembari menghirup banyak-banyak udara panas di sekitarnya.

"Tapi, Shika. Aku masih penasaran lho, mengapa akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi kerusuhan dan ledakan bom?"

Shikamaru pun menjawab, "Aku pernah menanyakan hal itu pada Pak Asuma. Beliau malah menjawab kita akan menemukan jawabannya setelah dewasa nanti. Itu bukan urusan anak seumuran kita. Yang jelas yang harus kita lakukan adalah…"

"Saling menghormati satu sama lain," ujar Chouji melanjutkan kata-kata Shikamaru. Ia tak akan pernah melupakan petuah dari bapak asuhnya itu. "Kalau begitu menurutmu, apa kita akan merasakan kedamaian utuh?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Dunia diisi oleh orang jahat dan orang baik. Jadi mungkin itu sedikit sulit dijangkau." Shikamaru menyentuh dagu dengan tangan tanda ragu.

"Ah, aku jadi ingat. Karena kedamaian hanya milik langit," jawab Chouji yang mulai paham.

"Dan tugas kita adalah mengambil kedamaian itu dari langit. Seperti kata Pak Asuma," ucap Shikamaru menambahkan.

Tiba-tiba angin yang cukup kencang menghantam tubuh kecil mereka. Namun mereka tak bergeming sama sekali. Malah terlihat senang…

"Lalu dengan apa kita mengambilnya?" tanya Chouji sembari cengengesan.

"Dengan main layang-layang! Hahaha! Ayo, Chouji. Kita ambil layang-layang kita."

"Iya!" teriak Chouji tak kalah lantangnya.

'_Dan juga dengan saling menghargai… Maka langit akan memberikan kedamaian pada kita.'_

Kemudian tangan mereka saling terpaut, saling membantu untuk turun dari atas atap.

"Hei, Chouji. Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi, selain kamu, Pak Asuma, dan teman-teman panti lainnya. Jadi aku harap kita nggak akan pernah bermusuhan sampai kita besar nanti. Kamu sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara kandungku sendiri."

"Aku juga berharap begitu, Shika," ucap Chouji mantap sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke langit kedamaian!"

"Hahaha. Ayo!"

Lantas tangan mereka saling menggenggam lagi. Untuk menemukan kedamaian yang mereka cari.

**THE END**

**Entah mengapa senang sekali memakai judul yang ada kata langitnya hehehe.**

**Silakan untuk yang ingin berkomentar ^^. **


End file.
